Remnant of ages past
by Huba213
Summary: Four years after the battle of Typhoon, Cooper embarks on an adventure to reunite with BT. He will discover myths and legends and maybe something else.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Cooper stared out of the window of his apartment on Harmony.

He wasn't retired at least not yet,he would be in a few days time. After the the battle of Typhoon he refused to be linked to a new Titan, the only reason he could get away with this is because the Militia was in need of skilled fighters with Titans or without. During the last years of the conflict which has been dubbed the Frontier war he has been part of numerous operations where titans couldn't have been deployed, but now that the war is over and the IMC has been expelled from the Frontier nobody in the Militia, which is presently being reformed into a proper government, has a use for a Titanless pilot like himself, at least not as a pilot, but as an instructor or some other kind of desk job and Cooper didn't want to give up his sense of adventure yet, but he didn't know what to do instead?

-„I don't know what to do." Cooper sighed. „Here I am thirty-two years old without a job or family and very few friends." That was true his parents died years ago during the conflict and his friends were either gone too or were far away always and or couldn't help, being in an interstellar military does that. Four years have passed since Typhoon, after the battle the IMC has lost Its last way to stall the conflict in hope of reinforcements from the Core worlds, and so, slowly but surely they were defeated. The Frontier Interplanetary Alliance is what the Militia became and they hoped to be able to stand up to the Core systems in political power and in military to secure their independence. Cooper thought they were doing a good job so far.

„BT what would you suggest?" He asked looking at the helmet behind him on a table. The helmet stayed mute like every time he asked a question.

Again, Cooper sighs and turns back to the window. Before the war he has never been on Harmony, and during it only a few times and never long enough to be able to appreciate the beauty of it.

**…..**

Though Harmony has been and mainly still is an agricultural world, nowadays it is also the capital of the Frontier Interplanetary Alliance and before it's foundation the Militia's so there are a few big cities. Cooper's home is in a skyscraper in Harmony city the capital of Harmony it's a few kilometers away from Nexus and Jack can see it's agricultural towers before the setting Sun of Freeport standing defiantly, but looking around the horizon Cooper also sees the almost magical floating gardens of Harmony they are far away in the city centre, the city being built around them.

Cooper sinks into his thoughts and stares out to the city until he can't see anything, even then he continues watching, being too deep to notice that it got dark.

Then in the dark room something happens. A small amount of light fills the room only noticeable, because the darkness around it, then it starts flashing and this wakes Cooper from his melancholy.

He slowly turns around, wide eyed and looks at the table. The helmets visor is flashing in a slow but rhythmic way. Cooper can't understand it, but that doesn't matter when he asks:

-BT, is this you?

The helmet stops flashing for a second then flashes eight times, then starts repeating. Cooper wasn't stupid he could recognise morse code, and once he translates the message he collapses in happiness.

-BT do you hear me or you just predicted our conversation or something like that?

The helmet starts flashing again this time to fast for cooper to understand, but what he picks up BT answered like he usually responded to these types of questions. Literally and thoroughly. Cooper nonetheless started getting lost.

-Hold up, Buddy! I can't keep up.

He picked up the helmet, slowly brushed away some imaginary dust from it, then put it on. The hud came up and in the corner a blue rectangle appeared:

[Yes, Jack, I hear you!]

Cooper felt his eyes getting wet, but he had to concentrate he had so many questions. Most importantly:

-How? What?

[I was not destroyed with the fold weapon, It appears I have been transported to a planet far away, this proves the theory that the fold weapon was some kind of transport system.

As for the communication, I do not have a fix answer some kind of native technology that I used to transport part of my consciousness to your helmet.]

-How is that only I hear you and not the entire Frontier?

[Unknown]

-Wait! How is that possible?

[Unknown]

-You said native. Aliens? asked Cooper

[Negative, the natives are humans, and some other kind of mutated humans.]

-Wait! How is that possible?

[Unknown]

Cooper sinked into his thoughts again. He could adventure again see new worlds and many other things at least for a little while, then he would have to face his problems again, but with BT….

Yes with him he could do it!

He then asked.

-BT, do you require assistance?

BT for Coopers surprise seems to understand the context behind Coopers words, but he answers in the same manner as he did before.

[Affernative, transmitting coordinates, awaiting link to pilot]

Cooper grinned and he felt like BT was too.

**…**

During the next few days Cooper got ready for the journey, he bought a ship not just a small jumpship but a miniature „Brickship" it is a smaller version of the big cargo hauling ships that the early Militia loved to convert into troop transports and command ships. Smaller was relative though it was still the size of a small house.

This ship was built for long voyages and had an engineering bay and everything a small crew needed, though it could be piloted by only one person.

Next came his equipment. He left this for last because the missing hardware was going to be noticed fast, but not that fast unless he would stole half the armory and not just equipment for a single pilot they will not go after it for a couple of days and that is all he needed to be gone from view. Until his retirement in a few days time he still had access to his jumpkit and he could get his hands on a few weapons from the nearest armory. The authorities won't be kind when he will come back, but thats future Coopers problem.

He picked a revolver and a R-201 carbine for their versatility and a L-Star for Its punching power he chose it over a titan weapon, because of the upgrades they got during the war. The L-Star made it's own ammunition and unless the heatsink got broken he could use it however long he wanted.

This is also the reason he didn't bring a smart pistol which uses a special ammunition due to the Wingman revolver and the R-201 being basically railguns which just accelerated different sized metal rods he could do something about ammunition for them with the ships equipment same with BT's XO-16 just to a smaller degree for obvious reasons.

Then of course the good old pilot data knife. He looked around in the armory and pulled one off a nearby rack.

With basic necessities covered, other than weapons, he was ready to go.

**On the planet Remnant**

An old man stood quietly in the shadows of a forest watching an iron giant that was staring at the sky next to an abandoned CCT tower. He smiled, he wasn't a magician like some on this planet but he was a pretty good engineer and once a soldier of a lost revolution. CCT technology wasn't that different from the FTL communicators that he had seen so repairing and upgrading one tower was possible. He smiled looking at the Titan, but remained hidden.

David Cooper then quietly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just hours after BT came back, Cooper took another look at the coordinates BT has given him to check them, he was in his apartment again, he looked up some public star charts from his computer then looked at coordinates then at the map again. His helmet still on, he sat down in a chair he quietly spoke to BT his normally cheerful attitude seemingly gone.

-We have a problem. He started You landed in an area of space which is a space Bermuda triangle. Jump Drives don't work there and that area is multiple light years across.

The usual rectangle appeared on his hud.

[Jack, did you always gave up so easily?] the titan asked.

-In this case, yes. How do I go multiple light years without a jump drive?

[I was catapulted to this location via the fold weapon, if it really was a transport system that implies that there were multiple constructs.]

-So the only thing I have to do is to find another Fold construct realign it and boom problem solved, easy.

[Great, pilot then my help is not needed right now.]

-BT, sarcasm, remember. Cooper said, smiling unknowingly. The fact that Titan still didn't understand humor, sarcasm or certain expressions both put him at ease and made him think.

[Sarcasm, a type of human expression where you usually say the opposite of what you think?] BT grumbled or whatever the titan equivalent was.

-BT,...what if I, well, went back to Typhoon, to see if there is anything left. Cooper said hesitantly.

[Jack, after I launched myself into the fold weapon I was not on Typhoon anymore.

I do not have data about the damage the planet sustained, but after what you said it sounds bad.]

-Yeah, the planet cracked from the explosion. Many people died there. Cooper said bitterly.

[From the scans we took the alien civilizations constructs are built sturdily there might be left for something to be left.] BT said focusing on the objective so Cooper does not get stuck on his thoughts again.

-There is another problem with Typhoon. There is a Frontier Interplanetary Alliance blockade fleet there to stop anything like what the ARES division did to happen again. Cooper said.

[Frontier Interplanetary Alliance?]

-Sorry, you can't know. That's what the Militia became after we won the war. Cooper told BT.

[Cooper how many years have past since Typhoon?] asked BT.

-Four, but what do you mean don't say that on top everything else something also messed with time!

[While I can not prove or disprove that, I am only back online since a month.]

-What?

…**..**

"It's time to go" thought Cooper. The ship was ready, filled with fuel, food, ammunition and anything he thought he needed.

As he piloted the ship to orbit. He was thinking on how is he going to sneak past the blockade, because this was no stealth ship. During this he reached Harmony's orbit. His retirement became official today and he legally owned the ship so he passed orbital control and set course for a nearby system he cannot jump to Typhoon directly anyway. Some ships may be able to do it his was not one of those and anyway jumping there directly would be suspicious so he would jump around and take a roundabout way there, the he would come out from the jump far away from the planet and get there under sub light so he would have some more time to plan and collect information. He didn't have any more info on Typhoon other than the blockade and that wasn't common knowledge either, in fact to the civilian population Typhoon was completely destroyed and there is no goal to patrol an empty system, because the system where Typhoon was located, Tempest was an monoplanet system. They were rare, but they existed.

…**.**

During the last jump did Cooper realise, that how much he didn't think this through. Tempest having only one planet meant that there were no places to hide the emissions of the ship and no matter how far away he came out of FTL eventually they would detect him and he could not come out near the planet behind the remains of Its moon because the blockade's ships scanners would surely detect him there.

"No turning back now" he thought grimly " I just have to do this faster than I thought I would have to. No pressure!"

The only hope he had that the Alliance can't afford enough ships yet to have full coverage of the system and so he may be lucky enough to jump into a vector where he would not be noticed, he would also have to come out closer to the planet as to not leave time for them to switch positions and detect him that way, because the small fleet would most likely be grouped up near the planet.

He came out of FTL and prayed while he let his ship scan the system, even faster than light was not instantaneous and scanners nowadays worked faster than light.

He was lucky but not how he imagined it.

-Where is the fleet? He asked himself.

But no one answered, not even BT who was even more clueless than Cooper.

Cooper recovered first. He put thrust to the engines and with a firm voice he said.

-We are going in!

Few knows that the reason for that the fleet wasn't there is because of a magic that pursues mankind's best future. A magic that a in certain planet's legends was associated with silver eyes.

**On the planet Remnant**

David Cooper was standing on a cliff that oversees a small valley. He was deep in his thoughts, behind him was his house a bit deeper in the forest he was in. He lived this far from civilization,the far south from Vale, because he made the world believe he was dead, for a second time. The first time being when he left behind Earth and the bloodbath that the fight for it and the core systems becoming, then he wanted to go to the Frontier to his brother, and his wife. But during the way he came across a strange, alien construct. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped to examine it. He must have touched something he shouldn't have because the next thing he knows it activates it starts to fold the space around it this caused a windstorm on the planet where this was. Right the he started sprinting back to his ship, he barely reached it because the anomaly that was in the middle of the construct started to draw in everything around it including him and the ship. He lost his consciousness there when he woke up, he was in a damaged ship speeding towards a planet he now knows as Remnant. That was some thirty years ago, but it looks like his past came for him.

When he came across the inactive Titan a little over a month ago he knowed that it was like him a lost thing from another world. He decided to repair it, because he could the damage was just enough to turn it off, but to not be too serious with what he learned on this planet.

But during the repairs undeliberately took a look at it's memories the most important:

**Titan number: BT-7274**

**Linked Pilot: Jack Cooper**

His nephew.

Since then he helped the Titan where he could without revealing himself even repurposing that old commtower sadly it's circuitry burned out after the first use, but what could he say, it wasn't built for interstellar communication.


	3. Chapter 3

Titanfall 2 x RWBY fanfiction

Chapter 3.

Cooper was looking down at what was left of a once green planet that is called Typhoon. The planet now sharing a similar look to its moon, one half of the planet was in pieces the other, was intact, but the entire planet was devoid of life it once held. When the fold weapon detonated the shockwave has blown away the planet's atmosphere.

Yet in the ruins unstable energies crackled, folded space, then annihilated themselves.

He took a deep sigh, then grabbed the controls and turned the ship planetside. As the ship descended he had evade multiple floating chunks of the planet he was also scanning everything he came across, though he doubted he would find anything if an entire fleet didn't found anything when they had years for it, let's just say he did not have good odds with only the fraction of that time.

"I didn't think too much on this plan, didn't I?" he thought, again. Beginning to give up he slumped into his seat not noticing the increasing amount of anomalies around the ship.

Then the proximity alarms started blaring. That brought Cooper out of his trance.

-BT what's happening?! he asked terrified.

[Fold activity detected! . Jack I suggest getting the hell out of here before it destabilizes.]

-You don't have to say twice! shouted Cooper. But when tried maneuvering the ship it didn't move. The pull of the Fold anomaly was getting stronger.

-Move damn it! Cooper desperately tried to free the ship, but the anomaly was proving itself the stronger.

-BT it was good to know you. he said defeated.

[Likewise, Jack!]

Cooper closed his eyes, refusing to watch everything end.

…**.**

Nothing happened.

Eventually he opened his eyes.

-BT are we alive?

[I can detect your lifesigns, Jack.]

-Really? Good.

[Agreed]

-Where are we?

Looking out of the cockpits window, there was debris everywhere not unlike Typhoon.

[Running Scanner. Cooper, we have arrived. Establishing communication with main chassis,

I will resynchronize fully once pilot link has been re established.] said BT.

-Huh, that was surprisingly easy. Cooper said to himself, surprised.

-Ok. BT, how do I get to you?

[Updating navigational parameters. You can't approach directly the locals would notice you.]

-Why is that a bad thing? Cooper asked.

[Because it would complicate things. The planet inhabitants are humans yet the lack of information about Earth or the Frontier suggest they evolved here. There is also the possibility of someone forcing us to accept a bad deal.]

-Okay, I see where are you coming from.

[I am not coming from anywhere, you are.]

Cooper facepalmed.

-It's an expression it means, "I am starting to understand what you said".

[Noted]

-Anyway, if not directly the how should I approach?

[Transferring map. Avoid highly populated areas, which I have highlighted also I suggest entering the atmosphere above the ocean and approach from there.]

-Okay, let's meet on the ground.

[Acknowledged, pilot]

…**..**

Cooper was approaching the coordinates of BT's location, it seemed to be a complete wilderness. He looked around, and he saw a valley a few kilometers away from BT's location which he could see now.

-BT I am going to land in the valley.

[Got it, Jack]

He has steered the ship over the valley and initiated the landing sequence. The ship was a size of a small building, so the valley was the best choice for hiding it.

…**.**

After he landed in a clearing he decided to explore his surroundings a bit while he waits for BT. He grabbed only his jumpkit and the revolver with the knife being with him at all times for BT had warned him of the hostile fauna the Grimm as the locals called them. He didn't completely understand them yet but understood the danger The forest that was growing in the valley, completely shrouded his ship with high and seemingly endless trees. Noting that he could use his jumpkit in this forest he decided to jump around a bit.

-" I gotta start practicing, I am a Pilot again" he thought while grinning.

He started running to build momentum and the jumped at a nearby tree from the trunk he launched himself sideways and upwards the Jumpkit's thrusters activated and thrusted him much further then he could jump even with his strength and reflex enhancing armour, he then jumped again then again finally he grabbed a thick tree branch and pulled himself up. While he catched his breath he looked around. He wasn't high enough to see the top of the forest, but under, he could see far away. The forest was beautiful, the trees blocked out just enough light to be darker then the outside but not too dark. Birds chirped in the otherwise quiet forest.

Then they stopped one second after the other a haunting quietness fills the place. Until multiple ear piercing roars fills the air one after the other, a dozen black and white wolf-like creatures emerge behind trees in a distance, but they closed it fast and started circling around the tree which he was on. Cooper should have felt scared, but he did not. He was a Pilot, a soldier, he has seen scarier things than a bunch of wolves with spikes.

He looks down to check the locations of the grimm, grabbed his gun, then jumped off the branch, the jumpkit broke his fall, after his boots felt the ground he rolled away landed in a crouching position and immediately shot one wolf in the head. However it did not kill it, Cooper shot it again and again. It would just not die.

-Shit! shouted Cooper. He jumped back while emptying the rest of the clip into the thing, still no effect. He landed put away his revolver and pulled out his knife and got into a proper melee posture. He couldn't call BT, he left the helmet in the ship.

The first "wolf" reaches him, both of them lunge at the the other. Cooper is quicker, he rolls to the side and pulls his knife through the side of the "wolf", it was like cutting liquid, but this was the most effective thus far the thing is obviously in pain. Though this isn't seem to be enough, the rest still charge at Cooper. He is given no rest, they mercilessly attack him.

He dodges, rolls and counters as best as he can, but it's obvious that he is losing. Pilots are trained for speed and endurance, but not a prolonged and intense brawl .

He is getting tired and only one "wolf" died. Then out of nowhere a rifle shot echoes throughout the forest and one "wolf" drops dead, then another shot and another wolf dies.

The Grimm switch targets and Cooper can finally take a breath. With shaky legs he stands and takes a look at his saviour. It's an man crouching in the distance holding a seemingly semi-automatic rifle. As the grimm get closer the man stands up and his gun changes, a bayonet props out of somewhere, it's barrel shifts, the man lines up his now shotgun with a bayonet and releases a powerful blast the three leading "wolfes" all get hit by it one dies.

Cooper now notices that one of the wolves is bigger than the others and the other man also focuses his attention on it. He charges the bayonet impaling the creature and the released multiple blasts into it. The other grimm not stopping at the slightest by the death of their leader, try to surround the man who let's go of his weapon rolls backwards and pulls out two shortsword looking things and starts to slash his way through the remaining "wolfes". It's not even a fight the mysterious man annihilates all of them.

With the grimm gone the man collects his weapon and closes the distance between him and Cooper looks at him examiningly the man does the same. He wears a long coat with a hood which is lowered only now do Cooper notice. The man is old, at least thirty years older than him.

They both look at each other awkwardly, none of them says anything Cooper could swear that there is something familiar in the man.

Then they hear a Titan running and smashing his way through the forest.

BT has arrived.

This breaks the ice.

-Who are you? asks Cooper.

-I could ask the same question. says the man with a friendly smile.

-You are not from Remnant. this was not but a question but a statement.

-Fine, I am Jack Cooper. said Jack.

-That's good, because I am David Cooper, your uncle.

-Wait, what?! Jack was dumbfounded. BT remained silent.

-BT aren't you going say anything? he asked

-[Voice analysis shows he is not lying.] the Titan said this time with his chassis's speakers.

-There are many things you don't know Jack. Many which I will explain, but right now I suggest that we should go back to your ship.

-[Agreed, but first. Jack I suggest you embark to renew the Link.]


End file.
